Roberry
by xapplekiss
Summary: He's climbin' in your windows, he's snatchin' your people up    Kogan/Jogan. Pretty short, if you ask me. Rated M and has non-con.


Hey guys~ I'm a new BTR fan~ Yeah. So have fun reading. ^^ Actually, I made a fic like this before only a different fandom. I'm just experimenting. :D

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own BTR, the characters, their music, or them. I only own the plot of this story. _

* * *

><p>The night was dark and the brunette, preferably called Logan, was rolling restlessly on his shared bed with his boyfriend, James. He was unafraid to sleep, but somehow, he managed not to. He fluttered his eyes open and close, trying to sleep. As he started feeling sleepy, he heard a loud crash downstairs. He sat up and scanned the room.<p>

"James," Logan shook his boyfriend a little. "James, someone might be here."

"Hmmm.. Must be... The cat.." Logan furrowed his eyebrows from his boyfriend's statement.

"We don't own a cat." Logan replied, not considering the fact that his boyfriend would most likely not answer. After waiting for a few minutes, he went downstairs cautiously, grabbing James' bat (He's a police officer, mind you). He heard a sound form the kitchen, must be where he is. Logan then screamed "AHHHH!" As he stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Logan blinks as he sees a pair of green eyes taring at him intently (Since, that was the only thing he could see aside from his pure black clothing). Logan gripped tighter at the bat, not intimidated by his beautiful eyes.

"I'm not afraid to use this." Logan said as he slowly advanced to the green-eyed man. He swore he heard the man chuckle. "Hey, stop laughing. My boyfriend's a cop so_-_"

"You have a boyfriend?" The man said, amused."Meh, I'd be willing to take that risk." He suddenly brought Logan closer by the waist and removed his mask. Logan then categorizes him as gorgeous.

"You... You're..."

"Insanely God-like?" The man suggested, snickering. "I know." He then takes in Logan's soft lips and feels the soft texture and sucks on the bottom lip, hoping that he'd be given access. Logan shockingly opens his mouths and allows entrance. With this opportunity, the man deepens the kiss and Logan moans through out. He breaks the kiss and licks his lower lip as Logan breathes in and out with only a stream of saliva separating their lips.

"You... You..." Logan said, incoherent.

"Kendall." Kendall whispers. "That's the name you should moan." He smirks as he kisses Logan's soft porcelain skin. Sucking harshly, giving him a light hickey. Kendall brought Logan closer, making Logan blush.

"I.. I can't... James..."

"Shhh..." Kendall shushed him. "He'll never know." He then slips his hand under his shirt making Logan groan at the sudden coldness. "Don't worry, I'm hot enough to warm you up." Kendall said as he circled his large arms around the smaller boy. "Thank God for pajamas." He breathed out as he snaked his hand inside Logan's pants and held onto his member.

"Logie?" A familiar voice ringed. "Logie are you ok?" They widened their eyes as Kendall made Logan face his back on him, his hand still around his member.

"Say everything is ok," Kendall licks the curve of Logan's ear. "I dare you."

"E-Everything's ok..." Logan stutters as James approached him.

"Logie, what's wro-"

"N-No!" Logan screamed as Kendall fastened his pace. "I was just thirsty. I'll be up in a few." Logan said in one breath.

"Ok, Logie." James turns around and heads to their room. "I'll wait for you." And as if on cue, Logan cums on Kendall's hand. Kendall smirks as he licks his fingers.

"Despite the stickiness, you still taste good." Logan blushes as Kendall places him on top of the counter. He partially removes Logan's lower pajamas, only to see his member hardening with pre-cum trickling at the sides. "You sure are naughty." He smirks as he licks the pre-cum and takes his member. He gagged for a moment, only to deep-throat him, and to Logan, it felt so fucking _good_. He threw his head back and moaned incoherently as Kendall continued his ministrations. After a few more gags, Logan came once more. Kendall licked the sides of his lips before smirking.

"Tonight was great." Kendall kisses him once more, only less aggressive, before exiting out the window, leaving Kikwang there in the center of the table, almost naked, alone. Logan takes a deep breath before tears start streaming down, and he starts wailing. Finally, James arrives.

"Logie-" He pauses as he sees Logan nearly bare. He advances to the shorter man and hugs him lovingly, not forgetting kisses and compliments and questions that Logan doesn't want to answer.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the angst. ._. hope you guys still like it. ^^<p> 


End file.
